


Memories to kill for

by VioletBottle



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Horror, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBottle/pseuds/VioletBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour bonsoir! Tout juste après avoir posté un one-shot Sherlock, j'arrive sur la fandom Code Lyoko avec un one-shot respirant la vie et la victoire!<br/>Non. Du tout. Non. Mais il y a plein d'émotions. <br/>Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, et bonne lecture à vous! <br/>Naturellement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais remercions ceux qui les ont créés!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories to kill for

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir! Tout juste après avoir posté un one-shot Sherlock, j'arrive sur la fandom Code Lyoko avec un one-shot respirant la vie et la victoire!  
> Non. Du tout. Non. Mais il y a plein d'émotions.   
> Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, et bonne lecture à vous!   
> Naturellement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais remercions ceux qui les ont créés!

Jérémie n'a jamais songé à mettre le monde en danger. Vraiment. En fait, le danger, ça l'effraie carrément.

_ Autour de lui, tous s'étaient accordés sur son intelligence froide. Toujours calme, toujours posé, toujours optimal pour prendre les bonnes décisions. De plus, il avait eu le savoir. Ces petites choses, qui ensemble en font une grande, indissociables de la réflexion. Elles seules font que vous n'allez pas perdre votre temps à rentrer des codes au hasard en espérant vaguement que ça marche. Quand vous avez l'esprit théorique, vous allez plus vite et réduisez vos chances de provoquer une catastrophe. Vous contrôlez mieux les choses. Et contrôler, c'est s'assurer d'éloigner le danger. _

_ De fait, il n'a jamais connu cela, dans son enfance. Non, il n'allait pas manger ce champignon, pourtant d'apparence délicieuse, s'il n'en connaissait pas même son nom. Non, il n'allait pas sauter d'un muret à l'autre sans être certain au préalable que son impulsion serait suffisante et la surface sèche et accrocheuse. Non, il n'allait pas tendre la main vers le gros chien du voisin, qui comme tous les animaux était imprévisible. Son cerveau sans cesse en introspection l'avait empêché de commettre la moindre imprudence. Comment les autres enfants ont fait pour ne pas songer aux risques qu'impliquaient le champignon, les murets et les gros chiens... Sans doute cela a contribué à les éloigner de lui. Une des pires choses qu'ils ont ignoré était comment s'amuser avec quelqu'un qui ne fonce pas sans penser. C'est effrayant, trop différent. Un peu comme Jérémie avec le danger. De là à affirmer que celui des enfants, de leur point de vue, a été Jérémie... Syllogisme trop facile. _

Tellement facile que Jérémie tâche de le balayer de son esprit alors qu'il s'y impose, presque aussi soudain qu'une indigestion, une chute ou une morsure.

_ Il a fini par s'habituer à la solitude, le petit enfant blond. Tsss, s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils n'avaient qu'à venir. Ils n'ont pas même levé un regard vers lui. Tout juste l'ont-ils appelé "le binoclard", "l'intello", bref des surnoms sans importance. Il avait eu le savoir. Il avait eu l'intelligence. Et plus tard viendrait le succès, il l'avait senti. Alors un ami de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce que ça aurait pu changer... Oh, bien sûr, ses parents se sont inquiétés de ce que leur bambin n'avait semblé s'entendre avec personne. "Comment ça, tu n'es pas allé parler avec tes petits camarades?", "Alors, fils, tu a joué avec eux, cette fois?" Non. Non et non. _

_ Quelle importance? Ses livres avaient été bien plus enrichissant. Et que meure d'indifférence la cruauté de l'enfance. _

_ Puis est venu le collège. Pire que tout, à un détail près : l'internat. Au moins, il a pu retourner dans sa chambre dès qu'il l'avait souhaité. Il n'a pas eu à supporter les autres élèves dans la cour pendant la récré ou à se cacher dans les toilettes pendant l'éducation physique. Surtout, ne pas se mettre en danger en allant discuter. Ne pas risquer le rejet, encore une fois. Il avait dû refouler l'abandon étant petit, ce n'était pas pour gâcher le travail. Au moins, la connaissance, l'informatique, avaient été des amis constants. _

Oui, toute sa vie n'est qu'une fuite en avant. C'est drôle, mais face à un tel portrait, est-ce seulement imaginable qu'il soit responsable du retour de Lyoko? Que sans sa main curieuse poussant la manette du Supercalculateur, les plus intenses années de sa vie n'auraient pas eu lieu? Ca sonne faux. Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais pour plaider sa cause envers lui-même, il conclut que rien n'indiquait un danger. Une usine désaffectée, les murs rouillés, son isolation de la terre ferme... Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui aurait pu l'avertir qu'abaisser la manette allait vraiment avoir un effet? Et puis, la lumière qui s'était ensuivie lui avait fait peur, pour sa défense. Il y a eu danger.

Danger.

Donc nouvelle incohérence. Pourquoi ne pas avoir éteint le système? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque d'une catastrophe? Jérémie n'est jamais allé aussi loin dans sa pensée, sentant que rien ne le sauverait. Mais à présent, il est au pied du mur. Au bord du vide. Autant pousser encore.

Puis vient une justification. La seule. Cette fille aux cheveux roses. L'avatar, l'esseulée. L'enfermée dans une tour, loin de tout danger. Comme lui. Il y repense. Il se souvient que, sur le moment, ça lui avait fait oublier la peur. Elle avait été là, devant lui, à travers un écran. Quand elle lui avait demandé de la nommer, il avait compris qu'il allait s'attacher à elle. Que, quelque part, elle avait voulu qu'il laisse une trace de lui en elle. En un instant, le lien a été. Fort, si étroit que même le pire du pire ne pourrait les séparer.

_ En clair, le danger qui s'est rapproché de lui vitesse grand V, il s'en est fichu royalement. _

_ Même quand ce garçon excentrique - Odd - a plongé accidentellement dans le monde virtuel. Même quand le brun ténébreux de sa classe et la jeune asiatique un peu solitaire - Ulrich et Yumi - l'ont rejoint par la force des choses. Ce que cette journée allait provoquer pour eux, il ne l'a pas senti venir. Il a eu la fille aux cheveux roses en face à lui. Il a été incapable de douter. _

Pas qu'il le fasse maintenant, hein. Il ne veut pas se poser de questions. Pas plus que pendant ces dernières années.

_ Tout a été rapide et répétitif. Attaque, compréhension, riposte, conclusion. Un regard, et cette rengaine se lançait. Un mot, et le C.D était en mode repeat. Que la fille aux cheveux roses ait été avatar ou humaine. Il n'a pas eu peur. Il aurait eu de quoi, mais derrière le Superordinateur, il n'a pas eu à redouter l'incertitude des combats. Sur l'écran n'ont défilé que des refrains connus. Ses années de solitude ont payé. Il en était enfin à l'étape "succès". Alors, aucune raison d'avoir peur. _

Son cœur se serre. Il aurait dû avoir peur. Il aurait dû voir le danger derrière la connaissance. Le piège derrière l'assurance.

Il repense à sa journée. Comme les autres. Attaque. Compréhension. Riposte.

Et la conclusion? Où est-elle, la conclusion? Pourquoi le C.D est-il rayé? Quand le cours des évènements a-t-il commencé à lui échapper?

Quand le symbole rouge triangulaire a envahi son écran? Quand des messages d'erreur se sont multipliés? Quand le portable d'Odd, resté sur Terre, a sonné dans le vide?

Ou quand XANA a réussi à investir suffisamment le Réseau pour pouvoir effacer les Territoires et plonger les Lyoko-Guerriers dans la Mer Numérique?

_ Il n'a rien pu faire. Le Superordinateur, complètement bugué, n'a pas pu l'aider. Dans les rues, le JT qu'il a regardé pendant l'attaque a paniqué. "Des hommes et des femmes de tout âge, comme possédés, s'entretuent. Partout, les câbles électriques, les antennes paraboliques, les téléphones portables, tout ce que la technologie a de meilleur se venge. Les éclairs qui zèbrent la rue atteignent les passants, les corrompent. Les poussent au drame". Le journaliste n'a d'ailleurs pu faire son travail que quelques minutes, juste avant que son caméraman ne tombe... Jérémie a voulu comprendre. Il a fouillé dans son cerveau, à la recherche d'une solution. Ou d'une explication. Mais rien. Rien de rien de rien. _

Et Odd. Bon sang, ce que ça fait mal... Son rire évanoui, teint de rouge par le sang qui s'échappe de sa bouche... Touché mortellement par un passant Xanatifié. Il le voit d'ici, étendu aux pieds de l'Usine assiégée. L'évidence le frappe une dernière fois, tout aussi chaotique qu'à l'instant où il s'est vu seul, en fuyant sur le toît. Non seulement les Lyoko-Guerriers sont finis, mais en plus XANA a investi la Terre. Il ne manque plus que Jérémie pour parfaire le travail.

Jérémie est en danger. Dans un instant, les zombies de XANA vont arriver sur le toit. Il entend leurs cris, dans l'Usine massacrée. Il perçoit les clameurs, de plus en plus proches. Il sait que c'est imminent.

Mais, plus que jamais, il ne veut pas affronter cela. Non. Non. Non. Si la chute est inévitable, alors qu'elle ne soit pas effrayante.

Alors qu'il sent l'attraction l'entrainer du sommet du bâtiment au sol glacial, il essaie de ne pas avoir peur. Il sait ce qui l'attend. Il sait comment ça arrivera. Il sait les effets que cela aura sur son corps. Il sait comment la fin va le prendre.

Alors, il essaie de ne pas avoir peur.


End file.
